narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinkichi Fukumatsu
Shinkichi Fukumatsu ''(フクマツ シンキチ, Fukumatsu Shinkichi)'', is a ninja of Konohagakure's Fukumatsu clan. He is also the next head of his clan. Background Shinkichi Fukumatsu is the next clan leader. He has a close personal relationship to Emera Yamashi, also a close friendship to Tsukiko Uzumaki. During his childhood, his parents especially his father would be very strict on him about his studies as well as his training. When he isn't busy he's normally found hanging out with Emera at the daycare. While at the academy Personality Shinkichi is great a strategic and quick to see inefficiency and conceptualize new solutions when he's on missions or helping his father to take care of the clan. He excels at logical reasoning and usually articulate and quick-witted when it comes to training and when on missions. Can be ambitious and blunt, but normally he's outgoing and friendly to everyone he meets. Appearance Shinkichi his a tall young man with tan skin, green eyes, and ginger hair that he wore with messy bangs with very short ginger hair. Generally, he wore a muscle sleeveless shirt with an elbow-length red coat with black pair of paints with traditional blue sandals and his protector tied around his forehead. When he's not on missions he would be wearing a traditional red kimono when he helped his father. He wore a simle red shirt and brown pants. Abilities Shinkichi learns to use Genjutsu before he begins the academy. He learns by the best of his village in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. With help from his Sensei, he was able to build up a large amount of chakra and made his abilities as twice as strong. She mainly use Wind Release and Yin Release. Part I Before the beginning of the series, Shinkichi Fukumatsu had a very strict childhood until he meets Emera Yamashi. Once he enters the academy, he had to be very polite and kind to everyone around him. However, he is very protective over Emera and later Tsukiko Uzumaki after they become teammates. The team started to have missions but Kainosuke thought that his team was starting to become a waste of time. However, during one mission, they were able to prove him wrong. They were able to give their best and therefore her clans were impressed to hear about this. Chūnin Exam Shinkichi was very eager to be able to take the exam. The first phase of the exam was written test that caused confusion for many people. Thanks to Tsukiko's special jutsu, they were able to answer the questions while Shinkichi and herself helped to get answers. While also understanding what the real test was along with his teammates. In the forest, they were able to get a scroll from members from the Hidden Village in the Sound. They where the fourth team to be able to pass. In the preliminary match of the exam, he fought a boy from the Village Hidden in the Sound. He was able to use Genjutsu and Taijutsu to defeat his opponent. In the final Chunin Exam, he fought a boy who was from another group and won. Invasion of Konoha Stayed next to Emera who was unconscious while protecting her. When he was able to wake her, he told her that Hiruzen Sarutobi was killed by Orochimaru. He and Emera ran home to check on his family. Later he was seen at the funeral hugging Emera. After the funeral, he stayed at the compound to help rebuild the walls. Part II Shinkichi is seen working in the Fukumatsu Compound next to his father while taking care of those who were injured by the attack. When free, he would be hanging around Emera. Shinkichi and his teammates all worked in the Anbu together under the guide with Kainosuke, but later the team separated after Tsukiko is asked to leave the village to train for a few months. Trivia * Shinkichi married Emera at the age of eighteen * Shinkichi enjoys eating omusubi with okaka and dislike tomatoes. * Shinkichi hobbies are swimming, training, talking long walls. Reference https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Special:BrowseData/Jutsu Category:DRAFT